


"They'll know my name, When they've forgotten all about you"

by officialreaper76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialreaper76/pseuds/officialreaper76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow this is the first time ive posted anything online complete in years, and the first time writing in months, apologizes if none of this makes sense, your knowledge of star wars is never accurate at 4 am. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	"They'll know my name, When they've forgotten all about you"

He was known by many names, The Chosen one, Padawan, Husband, Brother, Father, _Anakin_. However out of all the names he was called, only one of them will be remembered for eternity. That name was _Darth Vader_.

He wasn't always called that, and he was mostly known for his other name, but days of late, he isn't very well known for his original name. If you mention the name _Anakin Skywalker_ , people are more likely to assume your mixing the name of someone else up with the fateful legend Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion. It's been too long since anyone has known him as _Anakin_ , and that man, he died a very long time before Vader ever did.

But who was he exactly? _Vader? Anakin_? He was a boy, with hopes and dreams like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, he was destined to be a slave. At a young age he left his mother to join the order, he felt _free_ , but he was never truly free. At the price of learning the ways of the force, he had once again gave up his _freedom_ , and was restricted.

He was a very powerful force wielder, but the restrictions made him troublesome, they made him feel many emotions that went against the code. He would make many mistake and get frustrated frequently, then be lectured, making him anger and frustration worse. He was never properly taught how to resist giving into his emotions. The order could say the code a million times, _There is no emotion, there is peace_ , but he would never understand it. Because it was not his way. It was not how he worked.

He disobeyed the order frequently, all for selfish ways. He felt if he didn't think it would hurt the order, it couldn't have that much of an effect, _Right_? The jedi order doesn't allow love or relationships, they say it affects a jedi in too strong of a way, the link to them and their love becomes far too strong for the person to maintain their connection to the light.

Anakin married the queen he had met that fateful day. He had loved her since the day he met her, and never stopped loving her. But _love_ , as pure as it seems, is an incredibly strong emotion, more strong than hate and anger. For to _love_ is to give everything you have and more to a person. But _love_ is dangerous, if something happens to the person you _love_ , your life is over, you lose all hope, when love fails as an emotion and the next strongest emotion reigns supreme. _Hate._

Now hate, hate was something young Anakin knew too well. As much as he denied it, he had hate running through his body. He hated how the order restricted him, he hated how they treated them, he hated the fact he wasn't allowed to visit his mother, and he hated the fact he couldn't save her. However, he didn't want to hate, he wanted to love, to have compassion, to be gentle. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to live his life.

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen one_. He was told this at a young age. He was to restore balance to the force. But no one ever thought _maybe_ young Anakin didn't want that, maybe he just wanted to be _free_. He dreamt about freedom every night growing up on Tattooine with his mother, he dreamt they would go off the planet one day to a city full of life or maybe a planet of green, somewhere safe where no slaver exist, where they're treated like everyone else is.

There was a very good reason the Jedi order forbid relationships. The bond is too strong and can cause an imbalance in the force. Anakin had found out his wife was pregnant. It was the happiest day of his entire life, he was going to be a father. But happiness didn't follow, only misery and hatred.

He started having visions, he could see the one he loved suffering, she was in pain, so much pain. He couldn't take it, he would jolt awake drenched in sweat, and have to glance at his wife just to assure himself, assure himself it was just a dream, nothing could ever happen to his wife he thought, how wrong he was.

It was about this time, his 'Friend' started telling him things, he knew all about the dreams he was having, and used them to his advantage. He knew how strong young Anakin was, and how easy manipulated he was. He told him stories of a sith master who could manipulate mitochlorians to save the ones he loved and cared for. Anakin was assured that he could save his wife, His masters plan was all coming together. Anakin was wrong again.

Shortly after, a very terrible incident occurred. Order 66, a implanted chip in all clone troopers that would order them to execute the jedi had been initiated. Young Anakin, he marched into the temple with the clones, and a massacre had occurred. How none of the jedi masters had sensed such a pain in the force, worries people to this day, _does the dark side really cloud the vision of the force?_

That day, Anakin had visited his wife for the last time, and told her to wait for him.   
That day, she didn't listen to her husband, she went looking for him.  
That day, he broke her heart, and she lost the will to live.  
That day, he fought with his former Master, no, his _brother_. He had _loved_ him, he had meant everything to him. But he had betrayed him, he was trying to turn his wife against him. He wouldn't take that.   
That day, _Anakin Skywalker_ had died, along with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. But in all truthfulness, neither of them had really died in the physically way, but who they were had died.   
That day he was known only as _Darth Vader_.  
On that day the Universe lost all hope for the republic, for the jedi, for a balance in the force.  
Because their one hope had been lost, _The chosen one_ was **dead**.

_"I shall rise oh well I shall rise, Again and again"_

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is the first time ive posted anything online complete in years, and the first time writing in months, apologizes if none of this makes sense, your knowledge of star wars is never accurate at 4 am. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
